


Revelations Over Breakfast

by Tonxi



Series: Sanvers Is Endgame - Series [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Danvers Sisters, F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, Sex Talk, just sisters teasing themselves about their sex lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonxi/pseuds/Tonxi
Summary: As requested, the sister talk after Alex' and Maggie's first time...A second part toSisters' Night, but you don't have to read it to understand everything.





	Revelations Over Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I could do them justice.  
> I'm not a native speaker, so I'm glad about any corrections.

Kara’s worry was increasing as she was sitting at Beekeeper’s, waiting for Alex to appear to their sister-breakfast. Alex was never late unless it was because of some DEO issue but if there was anything going on, Kara would have been called in as well, so she sat there worrying and waiting, using her superhearing to try to find her sister’s voice.

It was nearly impossible in a city as big as National City for Kara to find a voice that was more than a mile away as there were so many people around. When she couldn’t find Alex’s voice, she tried for her heartbeat. Listening for a particular heartbeat was even more complicated. Every human being’s heartbeat varied from the others’ but the differences between them were far harder to spot than with voices. Nevertheless Kara kept trying until she finally found Alex’s heartbeat which was a bit fast but also near and a few seconds later Kara saw her sister jogging outside the large front window, coming to a halt at the door and pushing it open.

Alex scanned the café and found Kara’s waving hand and relieved smile.

“I’m so sorry”, Alex said while plopping down on the other side of the small table in their usual corner.

“No problem, are you okay? What happened?”, Kara wanted to know waving over to George behind the counter to prepare their usual order. He smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, fine”, Alex answered, still looking a bit windy but otherwise more than happy. Kara grinned at her knowingly.

“What?”, Alex asked, looking at her sister with big innocent eyes.

“Nothing”, Kara replied, her grin growing broader.

“What is it? Do I have something in my hair or something?!”, Alex wanted to know, stroking her right hand through her curly hair.

“No”, Kara laughed. “You are glowing again.”

“Am not”, said Alex, but blushing slightly.

“Yeah, you are”, Kara teased on. “And going red. God, she really has you…”

“Pffft”, Alex dismissed her with a waving hand.

“You know”, Kara continued still grinning. “We never had time to talk about your love glow yesterday…”

Alex’s eyes narrowed as she snapped them to her sister’s face. She knew that Kara would not let this one go.

“No, we didn’t”, she sighed exaggeratingly, thanking the waitress that had brought them their coffees. Their table was in the corner in the back and usually pretty quiet. Today there was actually no one sitting next to them. Alex wondered vaguely if that had been Kara’s intention.

“So, Maggie stayed over yesterday night?”, Kara pressed on, raising her eyebrows in question.

“Yes”, Alex said, not making it too easy for her sister.

“What did you doooo?” Kara asked, making the o unnecessarily long.

“Well”, Alex began. “She cooked for me. Some Mexican dish I can’t remember the name of but which is literally the best thing I ever tasted. Sorry, George”, she finished because George was just setting down a huge plate of waffles and pancakes for them to share.

Kara raised her eyebrows. She knew that Alex was a whole or nothing person, but she rarely used superlatives while speaking.

“So Maggie can cook?”

“Oh yeah”, Alex said enthusiastically, pulling three pancakes onto her plate and putting some syrup on them.

“Apparently that is not the only thing she is good at…?”, Kara stated lightly watching her sister out of the corner of her eyes while she was putting strawberries onto her waffles. Alex choked slightly at the comment.

“You are unbelievable”, she hissed when she had swallowed her bite of pancake.

“What? There’s no one around”, Kara shrugged smiling broadly.

Alex only shook her head but couldn’t help but to grin stupidly.

“So did you guys… um…”, Kara pushed on gently.

“Yeah”, whispered Alex, scratching the back of her head slightly embarrassed.

“Ha! I knew it!”, Kara squeaked excitedly.

“Was it that obvious?”, Alex wanted to know, pulling a face.

“Oh yeah”, Kara said, smiling warmly at her sister. “I think even the newest rookies could tell that.”

Alex groaned and hid her face in her hands.

“Come on Alex, it’s not that bad”, Kara assured her. “There are worse things to be talked about. And I’m sure they are all still afraid of you.”

Alex laughed and looked through her fingers at her smiling sister.

“So, are her abs as good as you thought they would be?”, Kara wanted to know, lowering her voice for her sister’s sake.

“Even better”, Alex answered in a whisper.

“You know I can see you drooling through your hands, right?”, Kara teased her so she would put her hands down. It worked and a blushing Alex appeared behind them. Kara grinned.

“Come _on_ , tell me!”, Kara pleaded, putting on her finest pout. “How was it?”, she asked in a warm, comforting voice.

“I don’t think you need to ask if you can tell just by looking at me”, Alex countered unable to hide her grin.

“So she really knows what she’s doing, huh?”, Kara stated grinning, pointing a piece of waffle on her fork towards Alex.

“I honestly have no idea”, Alex said, pulling a reflecting face. “First of all, I have no actual references – well none that you can count anyway – and secondly it doesn’t really matter what she does to me. It’s all just… amazing.”

“That sounds… dirty”, Kara replied grinning through a mouth full of waffles.

“I certainly won’t give you details, but I do know why you were worrying if you had hurt your first guy”, Alex finished. Kara nodded, thinking back about the panic she had felt when she had flown to Alex after her first time with a guy.

“Well, that certainly is an advantage with Mon-El”, Kara stated.

“Yeah, you only keep crushing your bed and not yourselves”, Alex said laughing. “Where are you at now? Your 5th bed or something?”

“Haha”, Kara retorted. “And it’s the 6th actually. I already thought about asking Winn if he could build me something more… solid but… I really can’t talk to him about stuff like… that!”

Now it was for Alex to grin broadly at her sister.

“Never mind that now”, Kara continued, clearly wanting to change the subject. “So why were you late? Something wrong with your motorcycle?”

“Um no, actually…”, Alex said, not looking her sister quite in the eyes. “I showered after my morning run as usual but then things got a little out of hand…”

“What do you – ooooh”, Kara said, putting up a hand to show Alex that she wouldn’t have to finish her sentence. “I see. Maggie slept over again.”

“No, I slept over at her place”, Alex corrected her, smiling rather stupidly. “Although sleeping is probably exaggerated…”

“Okay, okay, I heard enough”, Kara stopped her sister, pointing a waffly fork at her again.

“What’s up, a minute ago you wanted to know all the details…”, Alex teased her, feeling safe enough to attack another pancake and steeling one of Kara’s waffles.

“Hey”, Kara complained, not sure if about the comment or the waffle theft.

“Sorry, but I’m really starving, Kara”, Alex explained with a full mouth. “You know, not enough sleep, too much – “

“Yeah, alright, got it, just take them!”, Kara interrupted and Alex laughed out loudly, taking another waffle.

“I finally found something to blackmail you with”, Alex grinned. Kara scouled and Alex put a finger on her sister’s crinkly forehead.

“I love you, you know, but you stole my food the last 15 years and I can finally get back at you”, she explained. Kara couldn’t help but smile fondly at the comment and just stole one of Alex’s pancakes for reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated, as always :)
> 
> You can also find me over on [tumblr: Tonxi](http://tonxi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
